Rebirth
by Meva
Summary: After the loss of one, will two members of the X-men find solace in one another? But when the person who was thought lost returns, will their growing attraction stand the test of time and old flames? Will the new mutant bring a new form of chaos to the in
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okay this is just something to help me from being sued LOL, anyways I do not nor will i ever own any of the characters from xmen the movie or any other forms of the xmen, just writing this story as I like to see if I can create a story so I'm not making anything from this. Please don't sue me LOL  
  
Part of movie/Comic/Cartoon : This story is based around the movie, a little while after the second movie..  
  
Spoilers: Some for the newest movie..  
  
Summary: After the loss of one, will two members of the X-men find solace in one another? But when the person who was thought lost returns, will their growing attraction stand the test of time and old flames? Will the new mutant bring a new form of chaos to the insitute or will he bring a new interest? Pls R+R!!  
  
Author's Notes: Well just returned from watching the newest X-men movie and considering the end, my mind was racing with ideas but if no-one has watched the newest X-men movie, I highly suggest you don't read this..I'm a BIG gambit fan, hated the fact he wasn't in 2nd movie :( and well I know he gets into the xmen differently in the comics etc but movie has changed some storylines around so I'm doing a lil of the same + Soz if I don't get how Gambit talks perfectly..it's hard:P  
  
(things in brackets) = Means psychic conversations  
  
REBIRTH  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Ororo otherwise known as Storm, part of the X-Men and professor to the gifted youngsters who were currently rampaging around the large mansion, stood in the sanctum of her greenhouse tending to her various different plants. Her mind wondered to that fateful day when she lost a very good friend and Scott Summers aka Cyclops had lost his heart, closing her eyes she blinked back away the feelings of distress and anguish it churned in her soul. Placing her palms flat on the metallic table that supported her different potted plants, she bowed her head slightly before she let out a shaky breath.  
  
Logan, the Wolverine as some liked to call him walked towards the white haired woman he had grown to respect and care for, before she collasped to the ground sobbing quietly. Rushing forward he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and muttering soothing words in her ear. Storm gasped slightly as strong arms wrapped around her small frame and a familiar smell tickled her nose.  
  
" Logan?" Logan glanced down into two big blue eyes before he smiled," Yea Storm it's me, the wandering Wolverine has come home." Storm smiled reaching a hand up before she touched his face slightly, feeling the soft hair of his sideburns underneath her fingertips.   
  
" It is you, It's good to see you my friend."  
  
Logan smiled before he tucked one strand of hair behind her ear," Have I missed much?" Storm wiped away the tears that streaked her face,  
  
" Life has been quieter as of late, though Scott has lost himself in the crusade for peace between humans and mutants. Since Jean's death, he has changed and I am afraid to say it but the change has not been for the better, the Professor is the same as always and well the children are resilient souls so the events of the past have been forgotten just as quickly as the latest top ten single." She stopped for a moment before asking," How are you holding up Logan? I mean really..I know you loved Jean a great deal."  
  
" I've been better.."  
  
Storm nodded in understanding before she kissed his cheek, got to her feet and extended her hand to him," Well it is still very good to see you, I know I have missed you and Rogue has been worrying about you. I do not think she appreciates the disappearing act you keep pulling." Logan chuckled before he took Storm's hand and got to his feet, sliding an arm around her shoulders he muttered,  
  
" Women, never can please them."  
  
Storm laughed softly before they both walked back towards the mansion.  
  
*************  
  
Logan wandered back into his room, sighing he began to unpack his rucksack. He didn't think he would ever see the mansion again, losing Jean was like losing a part of himself but something, something inexplicable kept drawing him back to Professor X and the X-Men. Shaking his head, he was beginning to think he had spent too much time in the Professor's company. He never used to think, he just used to act on instinct never thinking about the consequences. Maybe the reason why he kept coming back was because that this was the one place he felt any kind of peace.  
  
" Well well, look what the cat dragged in."   
  
Turning around he raised an eyebrow as Scott stood in the doorway, turning back around getting back to unpacking," Yeah decided I had stayed away for long enough." Scott laughed slightly, shaking his head,  
  
" You never change do you Wolverine?"  
  
Logan smirked slightly," Now that you mention it Cyclops, not really but from what I've heard...without Jean around you're different." Predicting Scott's movements he sidestepped a punch, before he caught another. Holding back the claws he looked straight into the red of Scott's glasses and snarled,  
  
" I'm only going to tell you once, just as a warning so you don't make the same mistake which could prove fatal to you. Don't ever try to hit me again, got that..Bub?" Scott let out harsh breaths before he stepped away, walking towards the door before he stopped,  
  
" Let me give you my own warning, come near me again and don't expect to have every limb intact adamantium or not!" With that he stalked away leaving Logan to watch after him.  
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE MANSION .....  
  
" I see Logan has returned to us." commented Professor X.  
  
Rogue smiled softly, glancing across at Bobby who just smiled before looking away and frowning," Let's hope he stays with us longer this time." commented Colossus. The Professor nodded,   
  
" Indeed, well all we can do is offer him our help. It is up to Logan if he accepts it or not, but for now we have some matters to attend to." Glancing at Bobby, Rogue and Colossus he said seriously," I have placed my faith in the three of you to bring in a fellow mutant, seems this mutant has a bit of a charm for thieving and has not been shy about using it."  
  
" Any ideas of what he looks like or what we can expect from him?" asked Rogue.   
  
" He is quite difficult to read, seems he has some form of protecting his mind from psychic probing but I have determined he is a young man, probably not much older than you Rogue and seems he possess a kinetic energy power that enables him to charge objects or even people, so I suggest you watch yourselves very closely. Our young mutant's name if I am not mistaken is Remy Lebeau and he also seems to possess the power of hypnotic charm, this is a subtle psychic ability to win trust so just be careful. Oh yes I forgot Kitty is readying the jet as we speak, she has talents I think will be valuable to this mission."  
  
Bobby glanced at Rogue before he nodded and then they headed out towards the jet.  
  
***********  
  
Storm glanced up at the sound of the jet's engines, smiling slightly as she saw it take off. It was good to know the children she once knew were becoming young adults but she just hoped this new mutant didn't give them too much trouble. Sighing as she saw Scott slip on his helmet and take off on his bike. Crouching down she ran a hand through the thick luxurious grass before she knelt down her eyes picking out a wilting flower. Frowning she concentrated before her eyes glazed over white and a small raincloud formed above it raining small droplets onto it, smiling softly before she heard a voice from behind her,  
  
" Isn't that cheating?"  
  
Storm turned her head, eyes resting on Logan," I was merely helping nature on its way." Watching as Logan took a seat next to her, she smiled before asking," Logan are you okay? You seem quite troubled and I do not like to see you this way." Logan froze at the feel of her hand on his shoulder before he smiled reassuringly at her,   
  
" I'll be okay Storm, just Cyclops and I had a little run in. Even with Jean not around, he still sees me as this big threat, perhaps I shouldn't have come back at all. Got so many memories and so many regrets." He closed his eyes letting out a long sigh before he felt a hand on his, opening his eyes he was shocked to find Storm's eyes looking back at him, concern and warmth radiating from them.  
  
" The hurt in time will pass Logan, the scars will heal and your heart will mend. It may seem like a hard task at the moment but believe me, it will happen and you will be able to get on with your life." Logan turned his hand around taking Storm's in his before he dropped a light kiss on the back of her hand,  
  
" If only I could believe you Darlin."  
  
Storm could see Logan was a very proud man, probably not the type to show weakness to anyone but she knew underneath it all, he was hurting and she was determined to help in any way she could. Moving closer to him, she pointed to the small rainbow forming next to the flower before remarking," There is still much beauty in the world Logan, and I know there is still much in you to give so don't count the world out just yet. There are many surprises in this life, never know when things will change."  
  
Logan glanced at the rainbow before he turned to look at Storm, his breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she was, deep ocean blue eyes and exquisite skin. He couldn't help but wonder how he never noticed it before. She seemed so at peace and so natural, it was hard to feel angry or hurt anymore.   
  
ELSEWHERE .....  
  
Colossus wandered casually out of the alley where they had landed the X jet, he watched Bobby and Rogue as they flirted, shaking his head he remarked," Remember little ones we are not here for fun, we are here to retrieve a fellow mutant." Kitty smirked slightly, before she hurried to Colossus' side and asked,  
  
" So any idea where we can find this Remy guy?"  
  
They all gasped as suddenly a loud blast echoed in the street and shards of glass were forced forwards, shattering as they hit the ground. Coughing Kitty looked up to find herself looking at the fully armoured Colossus, he looked at her and asked," Are you alright?" Kitty nodded before smiling slightly, glancing over at Rogue and Bobby she lifted an eyebrow as Bobby was covering Rogue.   
  
" I think that is where we can find this young mutant." Colossus pointed towards a jewellry store that was now minus a window or two," Follow me and stay behind me, we do not know what he is capable of."   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes before she marched towards the store with Bobby following behind her, hearing the glass crush beneath her feet before she cried out as suddenly a long face appeared in front of her. Strange eyes regarded her closely before a rich voice laced with hints of a french accent remarked,  
  
" Ello Chere, have you come to stop the Gambit?   
  
" The what?" asked Rogue before she glanced up to find his legs were hooked over a light fitting, her eyes widen slightly as he suddenly flipped through the air and landed perfectly on his feet in front of her. There was something about him that made her heart beat faster and she could feel the heat rushing through her body.   
  
Bobby growled, " I think you should come with us, don't give us any trouble or we will be forced to take you down." Rogue gasped slightly as she knew he was right behind her, had he noticed what she had been feeling? The boy in front of her smirked slightly, his gloved hands spun a card on the tips of his fingers before he held it up in front of his face.  
  
" Now now, that not be fair mon ami. Threatening Gambit not be the way to win him over to your side..us Canjuns' still value good ole fashion talk over brute force." He suddenly stopped talking, his strange eyes shifted slightly before from out of the sleeve on his long brown leather coat, a silver staff extended. Dropping it to his hands he flipped it around and caught Kitty across the throat as she emerged from the wall behind him. Spinning it in his grasp, he dropped his card on the ground, winked before remarking," Au revoir."  
  
With that he ran towards them, Bobby's eyes widened before he began to fired a stream of ice towards Remy. Remy gasped slightly as his arm began to freeze but with one quick movement he had shrugged his coat off and was able to run again. Extending the silver staff once more, he stamped it into the ground before he pushed himself off the ground, somersaulting over the small group before he sprinted out into the street.  
  
Colossus frowned, glancing back at the card, his eyes widened before he shouted," Get out of here now!" Rogue and Bobby did as they were told before Colossus grabbed the stunned Kitty and ran out of the shop just as it erupted into a huge explosion. Rogue winced slightly as blood ran down her face, slowly getting up she saw Remy perched on a roof watching her, he winked before he ran across the rooftops and dropped down disappearing into the shadows.  
  
(Colossus can you hear me)Professor X's voice asked in the midst of all the chaos. Colossus checked on Kitty, smiling as she seemed okay before he replied mentally (Yes Professor)  
  
(Have you managed to talk to Remy LeBeau at all?)  
  
(He is proving difficulty to convince Professor, this may take longer than expected.)  
  
(I understand Colossus, how are the young X-Men?) Colossus saw Bobby checking on Rogue, smiling slightly he replied,(They are doing fine.)  
  
*************  
  
Logan opened his eyes slowly, feeling someone shift in his arms he had to smile as there laying with him was a goddess herself. White hair fanned out across his chest and elegant arms decorated with silver bracelets wrapped around his waist. He reached out his hand slowly before he touched the side of her face, it was almost like silk beneath his fingers. She was so unlike Jean, so controlled and so peaceful, his fingers stilled on her cheek slightly at the thought of Jean. Clenching his jaw, he had to let her go..she was gone, she died in that massive rush of water and he knew she wasn't coming back.  
  
He growled at the tears filling his eyes, why did it have to be this hard? Here he was lying with a beautiful woman surrounded by nature and one thought of Jean, brought him to tears. Shuddering slightly as his mind retraced back to when he last saw her, experiencing the pain and fear of knowing she would never smile or talk to him again. Storm stirred slightly as she felt the shivers coursing through Logan's body.  
  
" Logan?" Sitting up instantly, aware something was wrong but what met her eyes she was not ready for, the strong Wolverine with tears in his brown eyes. Ones she thought only showed strength and the beast inside, now wavered and held back tears valiantly. Reaching out she stroked his face softly and muttered quietly," It is okay to cry Logan, when we lose someone we love we are allowed to grieve. I have a feeling with your time away, you expressed the rage and anger you felt at the loss of Jean but I believe you have not allowed yourself to mourn."  
  
Logan stared at Storm, her words all made sense but he couldn't let himself cry, he couldn't show how weak he really was. Feeling her move closer, her arms coming up to encircle his neck he shook slightly before she stroked a hand through his hair, it finally came to rest at the back of his neck before she laid his head on her shoulder," It is okay Logan, I will not tell anyone about this and I will think no less of you." Logan buried his face in her hair, his strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer and tighter as he took comfort in her.   
  
BACK TO THE HUNT .....  
  
" Any ideas where he disappeared to?" asked Colossus, Rogue nodded pointing towards the rooftops," Alright then, everyone follow me." They all followed suit before Rogue cried out as a stream of fire forced her to the ground, Bobby swung round unleashing ice but his eyes widened as the eyes of his friend John looked back at him. Colossus strode towards John with his armour in place but Bobby stopped him,  
  
" No this is my fight, find the thief." Rogue frowned slightly before she got to her feet, glancing at Bobby before he shouted," Go!" Colossus simply nodded gesturing for Kitty and Rogue to follow him. Bobby turned to look at John, his eyes taking in the fact something was attached to his back and tubes ran from it down to the gauntlets on his arms,  
  
" What in the hell do you think you are doing John!"  
  
John smirked slightly," The name's Pyro Bobby." With that flames from the two gauntlets rushed forward and Bobby cried out as flames enveloped him, before he fired two streams of ice that froze the fire in mid air. John chuckled slightly,  
  
" I see you still have the touch, hey Bobby boy?"  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
John weaved a spiral of fire in front of him before he sent it flying towards Bobby, Bobby dived out of the way spinning round forcing ice from his palms, watching as the now frozen fire shattered to pieces on the ground," It's real simple Bobby, Magneto wants this new mutant and he ain't letting you goody two shoes have him."  
  
" I guess that's what you're here for huh?"   
  
John smiled," Now you're getting the idea." Firing another stream of fire he concentrated weaving it around Bobby before he blew him a good few feet back until his back slammed into the side of a building. Bobby coughed and wiped away a small amount of blood that trickled from his mouth, eyes narrowing before they flared blue and his hands began to glow. Getting to his feet, he stalked back towards John," You wanna do this, we'll do this."  
  
Rogue glanced back as she heard cries of pain but the shout from Colossus forced her forwards and as she turned the corner, she gasped as the young boy otherwise known as Remy flipped through the air with the grace of a gymnast. Though it did very little for him as his hits on Colossus merely bounced off his armoured body, Remy frowned before remarking," I be guessing that Gambit's strength will be of no use here no?" With that he dodged Kitty as she came at him, turning on the ball of his foot he sent a glowing card towards Colossus' chest but as it rebounded off the hard metal, Remy gasped slightly and seemed genuinely shocked.  
  
Stopping for a second he rubbed his hair with a contemplative look on his face before he shrugged," C'est la vie." Rolling forward he stamped his staff into the ground, Rogue watched as the muscles under the thin material of Remy's top became apparent as he pulled himself up and swung round on the staff, his feet slamming into Colossus' chest but he bounced off and landed on his back," I think this is a battle that I cannot win." With that he got to his feet, eyeing the silver plated man in front of him stepping back cautiously as Colossus remarked,  
  
" We mean you no harm, we have been sent by Professor Xavier. He believes you are in need of some help."  
  
" The Gambit needs help from no-one."  
  
" I beg to differ." Gambit shuddered and began to gasp as it felt like his life was being drained from him, turning his head slightly. His eyes widened as Rogue smiled back at him, Rogue tried her hardest to conceal the way his power and essence made her feel. Usually when she used her power, she felt fearful in case she hurt them or if they thought anything bad of her but with him, it was different.  
  
" Chere..." Remy uttered weakly before he dropped to the ground unconscious. Colossus leaned down, placing Remy over his shoulder, glancing at Rogue,  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
Rogue smiled weakly, as Colossus and Kitty walked away. She glanced down at her hands and gasped slightly as an energy seemed to jump between them.   
  
" Bobby we have to go." Colossus sighed slightly as Bobby ignored him," Now!" Bobby muttered under his breath before he looked at John seeing the flames dancing in his eyes as he sniggered," Go on Bobby, be a good little boy. Do as you're told, like you always do."  
  
" Go to hell Pyro." With that he formed a wall of ice between him and John, glancing back one last time before he ran towards the X-Jet. Strapping himself into his seat before he looked over at the unconscious Remy," Guess its mission completed then?" Colossus smiled slightly before he raised the X-Jet off the ground, narrowly dodging fireballs and different shapes and forms of fire. He was guessing Pyro was mad, Bobby looked out the window and sighed as his friend he once knew, now looked at him with hatred in his eyes.  
  
THE MANSION .....  
  
The Professor's eyes widened as his gaze travelled out the window, something was coming. Something so powerful, he couldn't comprehend it. Wincing slightly, he shook his head before he took a sip of water. All he could do was hope this new power was on the side of good, if not then God help them all.   
  
Logan and Storm walked through the gardens that surrounded the mansion, Logan was surprised he didn't feel uncomfortable especially since he had broken down and cried. Storm had made no mention of it and was simply giving him time to think, smiling slightly he never thought she would the one to understand him. Hearing the shouts of children, he watched quietly as mutants all shapes and sizes ran around happily in the gardens. It was nice to see young mutants so happy and so unafraid, it was something he had come to cherish.  
  
Storm stopped in her tracks as the X-Jet descended under the basketball court again and she smiled, somehow knowing the mission had gone well. Feeling the warm rays of the sun, she knew it was nearing sunset. Her eyes glazed over white before she used the power of the wind to lift her off the ground, Logan smiled slightly as Storm shouted,  
  
" Inside children, the night is coming and I would much prefer you inside."  
  
Logan paused for a moment, his nose picking up on a familiar scent. A scent he hadn't smelled in a while but he knew it anywhere but that was impossible. Shrugging it off, he watched as Storm landed beside him, her eyes returning to normal.  
  
" Are you joining us inside Logan?"  
  
Logan looked down at the extended hand, smiling he took it," Yea Ro." Storm smiled, her eyes lit up sparkling at him which made Logan see her in a whole new light.  
  
**************  
  
Logan cried out as he sat up with sweat streaming down his face, throwing the covers off he staggered to his feet. Walking to the bathroom, he leaned down splashing water over his face before he let out a shaky breath. True the nightmares weren't so bad but they still plagued him in his sleep, sighing he knew there was no way he was going to get back to sleep now.  
  
Pulling on a vest, he wandered the quiet halls of the mansion. Yawning he rubbed at his hair before he walked into the kitchen, relieved to find it empty he enjoyed people's company but sometimes it was nice just to be on your own. Rummaging in the fridge, he growled at the total lack of beer, so what if it was a school! Didn't a guy deserve a beer now and then? Muttering under his breath, he settled for a coke but as he tasted he spluttered and wiped his mouth, eyes glanced at the label before he looked on in horror as it read ' Diet Coke'  
  
" Typical."  
  
Stopping he sniffed the air again, that same scent hung in the air. Frowning he shook his head, it couldn't be, he was probably imagining things again. The blood in his veins chilled and his eyes flew open as a voice from behind him said,  
  
" Logan.."  
  
Turning around he dropped the bottle he was holding, not caring as it shattered across the floor leaving a puddle of diet coke staining the kitchen floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it wasn't possible was it?  
  
" Jean?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
" Jean?" Logan's mouth dropped open," Is that really you?"  
  
An all too familiar and missed smile spread across her face," Yeah Logan it's me." Logan edged forward slightly, still not believing what he saw with his own two eyes. Reaching out he watched as she reached out a hand as well slightly touching his fingertips,  
  
" Don't believe me?"   
  
Logan chuckled slightly before he remarked," Nah Red, just good to see you. Was sure you were a goner."  
  
Jean smiled sadly," I know.."  
  
Logan pulled away as his ears pricked, rolling his eyes..great just who he needed. Scott slipped in through the backdoor, pulling off his bike helmet before he remarked as he saw Logan," Can't sleep Logan?"  
  
Logan smirked slightly," You wouldn't either if you were talking to the person stood in front of me."  
  
Scott gave him a confused look before he gasped as Jean appeared before him," Jean...it can't be." Jean smiled, walking closer to Scott before she placed a hand on the side of his face,  
  
" It's really me Scott, I don't know how but I survived the incident at Alkali lake and I've come back to you, to all of you." Scott ran a hand through her red hair, his face expressed so many emotions before he pulled her into a tight hug, sobbing quietly into her neck. Jean smiled before her eyes glowed orange for a brief second, Logan frowned as Jean's scent changed. Glancing at her, he raised an eyebrow as a light orange surrounded her body. Closing his eyes before opening them, he rubbed his head as that light orange was gone and the scent he had smelt had disappeared.  
  
" Listen I'm gonna leave you two alone, I'm sure you have plenty of catching up to do," With that Logan left Scott and Jean on their own.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING .....  
  
Remy sat up rubbing his head, groaning as an older man sat in a wheelchair looked back at him," Bonjour, Gambit be guessing you are the big boss man."  
  
Professor X smiled softly," I wouldn't say that Remy, I am the person who offers them guidance but their boss I am not, I am Charles Xavier but my students call me Professor X."  
  
Remy chuckled softly, rummaging in his tattered jeans pockets before he pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Flicking open a lighter, he lit the cigarette held in his mouth. As he was taking a long drag he gasped as suddenly the cigarette floated out of his mouth and into the Professor's palm," Don't you know what they say? These will kill you." Remy ran a hand through his hair as the cigarette disintegrated and the Professor simply smiled at him,  
  
" Well monsieur, whatever it is you do here, count Gambit in."  
  
*************  
  
Storm slipped on a silk robe before she yawned, tying her hair back before she wandered out of her room. Gasping slightly as Rogue came hurtling past at the rate of knots, shaking her head she headed down a flight of stairs before she cried out as Bobby came sliding down the banister. Shouting at him but guessing at the total lack of reaction, he didn't hear her. What was with everyone?   
  
Logan wandered out of the living room, leaving the excited people gathering around Jean to ask her various questions. His gaze travelled to the stairs as he smelt the familiar sandalwood scent that usually accompanied Storm, he smiled slightly as a pair of long slender legs descended the stairs. Man, that woman had some legs on her. He paused for a minute contemplating what he was thinking before he simply smiled but what he saw next, stopped the breath in his throat.   
  
Storm was dressed in a pair of blue silken shorts that rode up just a little around the thigh causing Logan to swallow deeply. His gaze travelled up to the v cut black vest clinging to her very shapely waist and more than ample breasts, Logan growled softly. He shouldn't be thinking about how hot she looked and how if he had half the chance, he would take her in his arms and show her the proper attention.The only thing that broke him out of his thoughts was Storm saying," Good morning Logan."  
  
" Morning Storm, sleep well?"  
  
" As well as can be expected." Logan crossed his arms which made Storm pause, remembering being wrapped in his strong hold before Logan remarked,  
  
" I think once you see who's in the other room, you are gonna start sleeping properly."  
  
Storm looked confused for a moment before she heard," Storm..oh my god." Storm looked around Logan and her eyes flew open as Jean ran towards her enveloping her in a hug, Storm hugged Jean back muttering,  
  
" By the Goddess, it is you. For a moment I thought I had lost my sanity."  
  
Jean smiled letting her go," No Storm, I'm really here." Storm smiled softly,  
  
" It is good to see you my friend. Does the Professor know of your return?" Jean laughed slightly,  
  
" Yeah, he kindly left the front door unlocked for me." Storm smiled, glancing at Logan before frowning as he did not seem as thrilled as she expected him to be.   
  
" I must get ready, I have a class in an hours time. It is good to have you back with us Jean." With that Storm walked towards the door, stopping at Logan. Smiling softly she placed a hand on his shoulder, Jean watched this closely her eyes narrowing ever so slightly as Logan placed a kiss on the back of Storm's hand.   
  
" Jean? You okay?" Jean gasped suddenly as a hand on her arm broke her out of the concentrated look she had, turning around she met the shaded eyes of Scott. Forcing a smile onto her face, she replied,  
  
" Yeah I'm fine."  
  
LATER THAT DAY .....  
  
Logan sat out on the porch, taking a break from the screaming kids that a basketball and a court brought about. He sipped his beer thinking about the events, who would have thought Jean would come back? Sniffing the air, he scrunched his nose up slightly at the new scent. Following it with his eyes, he eyed a tall boy that looked too cocky for his own good and seemed to be flirting with Rogue. His protective nature when it came to her took over but it settled as Bobby walked over and demanded,  
  
" What's going on here?"  
  
Rogue blushed bright red as she tried to explain," Nothing Bobby, just Remy here was asking me about Xavier and what we do here." Bobby eyed Remy, the newest recruit it would seem to the insitute. He didn't like him, something about him said bad boy, while he was thinking Remy remarked,  
  
" I mean no harm, just I think this be a very beautiful young lady and I would be no kind of gentleman if I did not compliment a beauty such as her, no?"  
  
Bobby crossed his arms," Stay away from her." Rogue took offence at this and snapped,  
  
" Who in the hell are you to tell him to stay away from me?"  
  
" Your boyfriend, thats who."  
  
Rogue glared," Just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean you can dictate who can or can't talk to me." Remy stood back watching this exchange, it would seem the southern belle was not best pleased with her boyfriend and perhaps he could win her heart after all. Meanwhile Logan sighed as Rogue and Bobby argued very loudly, he supposed he better go break it up like a mature adult would do but sometimes he just didn't have the patience. Smiling slightly as Storm marched over and literally pulled them apart and told them exactly what kind of idiots they were being, both looked very submissive.  
  
" Enjoying the show, Logan?"  
  
Logan turned his head, smiling gently as Jean sat next to him," You could say that. So how's it feel to back? I've noticed no-one has tried to ask how you managed to survive."  
  
" No they haven't, I think they think it's hard for me to talk about but really I have no memory. One minute I'm being engulfed in a flood of water and the next I'm lying on a beach with people staring at me, what happened inbetween I just can't seem to remember. Being back here is strange, like my whole world has been turned upside down."  
  
Logan finished his beer, before he kissed her cheek," Well whatever happen God bless it because we..I got you back." Jean smiled gently before he wandered over to Storm, Jean watched closely her jaw clenching occasionally as he touched Storm and laughed at what she said.  
  
************  
  
Logan growled softly as a light knocking at his door interrupted his enjoyment of the Die Hard Trilogy currently running on Sky one. If it was another kid asking for chocolate milk, he was going to scream, how many times did he have to say second shelf in the fridge? Muttering to himself before he opened the door but he got a genuine shock as Jean stood in front of him in nothing but a black nightie.  
  
" Uh hey Jean, what can I do for ya?"  
  
He took a step back as Jean's hand reached out touching his hair before she walked into his room, her foot shutting the door behind her," Um Jean you okay?" He frowned at her unresponsiveness before that same odd scent filled the room, twitching his nose slightly before his eyes flew open as suddenly Jean's mouth covered his. This was the thing of dreams, but he couldn't help but wonder why the sudden change of heart?   
  
Pulling away he kept Jean at arm's length, asking huskily," What's going on Jean?" Stopping as he felt a finger on his lips, something in her eyes told him he wasn't supposed to question this. His thoughts flickered to Storm for a brief moment, about how he had been feeling recently and if that look in her eyes, was what he thought it was. Any thoughts he might have fled from his mind as Jean's tongue slid into his mouth.  
  
*************  
  
Storm hummed gently as she poured out a thick black coffee, glancing at the time she frowned. It was odd for Logan to sleep so late, usually he was the first one up. Perhaps the nightmares were plaguing him again, she certainly didn't hope that was so. Gazing out the window, the sunrise was indeed beautiful and today it made her smile, since Jean's return everything seemed lighter and better. Walking out the kitchen she jogged up the flight of stairs before she stopped outside of Logan's door, knocking gently she asked,  
  
" Logan? Are you awake?"  
  
Logan sat up quickly at the soft voice at his door, his eyes widened as he saw the red hair covering the adjourning pillow. He could have sworn his heart was going ten to a dozen, the memory of last night came flooding back to him. Throwing back the covers, he cried out as he tripped over a pair of discarded boots, growling he rubbed his forehead before he staggered to his feet.  
  
" Logan?" Storm's voice asked softly but he could hear the slightly worried tone in her voice.  
  
Logan's eyes flew open as the doorknob began to turn, diving forward his body slammed into the door and he heard a slight gasp from Storm. Storm moved closer to the door before it was opened a crack and Logan's eyes looked at her,   
  
" Oh hey Storm..sorry rough night."  
  
Storm frowned slightly before she offered him the cup of coffee," I thought you might need this." Logan's hand slipped out through the gap, taking hold of the cup," Thanks Storm." With that the door slammed shut and Storm was left on her own in the hall, Storm crossed her arms as she walked away, Logan was acting stranger than usual. She tried to supress the childish thought that led her to think, now with Jean back perhaps she just wasn't good enough, but he could at least still talk to her like a friend would.  
  
Logan turned back round and cried out as Jean was stood behind him with his bed sheet wrapped around her, smiling sheepishly she remarked," That was close." Logan nodded before he drank the coffee down in one, Jean giggled slightly," Someone was thirsty, but then again after last night I would be too." Logan stopped Jean's hands as they reached out towards him," Logan?" Logan remarked while backing away,  
  
" What we did last night...it was don't get me wrong..it was wonderful, exciting but I dunno. It doesn't feel today like it was right." Jean paused for a moment, before she frowned,  
  
Her eyes narrowed before she snarled angrily," How can you even say that Logan? Have you any idea what I've risked just to see if there was any chance of you and me? I thought you loved me!"  
  
Logan sighed, replying sadly," I thought I did, I'm real sorry Jean I am.." He winced slightly at the stinging sensation that was now spreading through his right cheek, watching as she gathered her clothes together and marched out into the hall. Logan rubbed his cheek before he closed his door and began to clean up the mess left behind.   
  
LATER .....  
  
The young Canjun sat in the kitchen watching the person he had learned was Storm slam cupboards and he could swear he could see a minor thunderstorm circling above her head. Shaking his head, his only thoughts was it must be do with a man. He slipped his dark glasses back up as Logan entered the kitchen looking very sheepish, smiling slightly he knew the plot was now thickening.   
  
" Hey Ro."  
  
Storm froze clearly stiffening at the sound of Logan's voice, turning her head she remarked coldly," Hello Logan." Logan winced slightly at Storm's expression and tone of voice, seems he had managed to piss two women off all in a space of a couple of hours, impressive even for him. Placing a hand on her arm he frowned as she shrugged it, sighing he said softly.  
  
" Listen Storm about earlier..I was.."  
  
" Rude? Obnoxious?" remarked Storm, Logan cut her off before she could muster any more insults to fling his way,  
  
" I get the point Storm, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Storm sighed, her cold exterior failing her as she replied,   
  
" I am sorry as well Logan, I clearly disturbed something of yours this morning." Logan shook his head,  
  
" Nah Ro, listen I'm the one who should be apologising. You were being a good friend by bringing me some coffee and I just brushed you off, so I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" Storm smiled slightly before replying,  
  
" Yes Logan you are." Logan grinned before he gave Storm a hug and Remy could have sworn Logan's face was going to split in half at the even bigger grin that was now present. Getting to his feet, he wandered before he remarked," Even Remy is not so blind to see when love is in the air, is this not the truth?" Storm and Logan's eyes flew open before Logan growled at him causing Remy to jump slightly before he scarpered quickly.  
  
*************  
  
Jean thundered around her room, how could he do that to her? She was so sure he was in love with her, she would have thought the chance to be with her was what he would have wanted? Sitting down on the bed, she took a deep breath and calmed her fury. Recently her anger and emotions had been hard to control, so unpredictable and all the techniques the Professor had taught her to keep her powers in check were just not working anymore.  
  
(Jean?)  
  
Jean stopped suddenly(Yes Professor?)  
  
(Could you please meet me in Cerebro?)  
  
Jean nodded(Certainly)   
  
IN CEREBRO .....  
  
Professor X waited patiently for one of his oldest student to arrive, he knew from the second he saw her something was wrong but he just hoped it wasn't what he thought. Feeling her presence, he glanced up and smiled as she entered stepping out onto the small walkway.  
  
" Professor? You called?"  
  
The Professor paused for a moment before his eyes narrowed," You are not the Jean Grey I knew, you are not her."  
  
Jean looked confused for a second," Professor? What are you talking about? Of course it's me, who else would I be?" Professor X closed his eyes, his mind penetrating into Jean's before he gasped as a flame emanating from Jean's heart pushed him out and he was forced back to reality. His eyes widened as Jean's eyes burned red and her body was surrounded in curling flames, they twisted around her body as if they were a part of her. A smile spread across her face before her lips curled into a smirk as a deeper voice, a voice so unlike Jean's that it startled the Professor remarked scornfully,  
  
" To think I thought the human race to be the weakest in the universe but here you are, the great Charles Xavier proving me wrong. Did you really think such a weak attempt at breaking through my defences would succeed?"  
  
Jean stretched out her arms and the flames reached out forming the shape of a giant bird, her eyes bore into Professor X's as she snarled," I am the Phoenix, I have existed before the birth of man and I have experienced the beginning and the end of many different worlds. Your pitiful powers will not harm me Charles Xavier for I am a being you have and never will have any comprehension of."  
  
" What of Jean? Is she still alive?"  
  
" She is still alive but she is unable to regain control of her body. Her body which I have chosen as my vessel, her psychic abilities will prove most useful to me."  
  
The Professor froze at that statement before he asked," What do you mean?" The Phoenix's laugh echoed around Cerebro before Jean replied,  
  
" This world will burn to ashes as countless others have at my touch, but never has one of the insects challenged me in this manner I am impressed but I am afraid, like many others before you, you will have to die."  
  
(Nightcrawler, I am in need of your assistance)  
  
Kurt glanced up at the sound of the Professor's voice in his head before suddenly he disappeared leaving Kitty and Colossus coughing and holding their noses," Does he always have to teleport so close to me?" asked Kitty which just earnt her a chuckle from Colossus. Kurt stopped outside of Cerebro, hearing the Professor in his head he knew he was in need of his help. Closing his eyes, he knew he could do this. He had before but then he had Storm believing in him, shaking his head it was time he had some faith in himself.   
  
Suddenly he appeared in front of the Professor, his eyes widened at the sight of Jean before he turned to the Professor. The Phoenix cried out in anger as the Professor and Kurt teleported away from her, Jean brought her arms to her sides before she lifted herself off the ground and burned a hole through the sphere of Cerebro and broke out into the outside world.  
  
***************  
  
Logan growled as kids ran in all directions, his patience was not going to hold up for much longer. Why on God's green earth did Scott think taking the kids to the art gallery was a good idea? He found himself having trouble making eye contact with Scott, he knew the reason why but didn't know how he could stop the guilty thoughts. He wondered where Jean was, usually on outings such as these she was the first picked. Lighting up a cigar he leaned against a door frame, his eyes trailing over to watch Storm as a group of kids flocked to her side. He smiled slightly, Storm was something else and he could see why the kids liked her best.   
  
Sniffing the air he frowned as that weird smell was back, where was it coming from? Hearing cries and screams from outside, he glanced at Storm and saw she had heard them too. Scott gathered the children together," Colossus you are in charge, make sure they stay put." Colossus nodded moving the children further back into the art gallery before Scott, Logan and Storm ran outside. Logan's eyes widened as a figure spiralled in the sky with flames burning everything they touched. Storm grew angry at the unjustified acts of violence this individual was commiting.   
  
" May the Goddess be with me." With that her eyes glazed over white before she stretched out her hands, she muttered a few words in a language Logan had never heard as suddenly the skies became grey and bolts of lightning hit the figure surrounded by flames. Scott watched the figure in the sky but cried out as he recognised the face,  
  
" Storm stop now!" Storm looked confused for a moment before she clenched her fists and the sky cleared and became crystal blue again. A laugh filled the skies before a voice remarked," The affection you have for this body will be the end of you Scott Summers." Logan stopped in his tracks as Jean looked back at him, but it wasn't her. Whatever this thing was, it smelt different. Storm glanced upwards meeting the eyes of Jean," And as for you Ororo.." Storm gasped as a stream of fire hit her square in the chest before she was thrown backwards into the wall.  
  
" Storm!"   
  
Jean placed her arm by her side again, watching as Scott and Logan ran to their fallen comrade's side before smiling smugly to herself. Logan cradled Storm's head in his arms, watching as the blood ran down her face," Storm? Come on talk to me."  
  
(Scott? Can you hear me?)  
  
(Yes Professor, what is going on?)  
  
(Jean is no longer herself, she has been possessed by an entity by the name of Phoenix and this entity wishes to end all life, we must destroy her)  
  
Scott gritted his teeth(Professor, I can't do that. This entity is in the body of the woman I love, I just can't give up on her)  
  
Logan stroked blood soaked hair away from Storm's face, looking at Scott he knew he was having an inner debate with the Professor. Glancing up he watched as Colossus jogged down the stairs with Kitty, Bobby, Remy and Rogue following behind him," Get back inside! We can handle this."  
  
" Yeah we can see that." Bobby remarked sarcastically. Logan narrowed his eyes slightly, before he watched as Bobby threw ice shards at Jean which she merely flicked away, Bobby gasped as suddenly he was picked up and tossed aside like a ragdoll.   
  
" Bobby!" Rogue screamed before she began to run to her boyfriend's side. Remy grabbed hold of a tree branch and pulled himself up into the tree before he balanced on a branch taking quick agile steps nearing Jean. Colossus formed the metallic shielding over his body as Jean threw a nearby bench at him,  
  
" Jean, what do you think you are doing?"   
  
Jean turned so her eyes met his," Jean no longer exists, I am the Phoenix!" With that she laughed loudly before she spun round obviously shocked as something hit her back and exploded, gasping slightly she dropped to the ground her power faltering," Who dares to try and hurt me!" She cried out angrily before she heard,  
  
" The Gambit means no harm Chere but he cannot allow you to keep hurting innocent people." Jean's eyes flared red as Remy flipped through the air, cards flying from nowhere and as each hit her she felt a new surge of pain.  
  
Jean's eyes burnt with a single desire, revenge for the pain caused to her, how dare this human attack the Phoenix! Jean rose and with a strong swing of her right arm threw out a burst of fire which spread across the area. Remy's eyes widened as the ground below him burned red, this was going to hurt! Grunting as he turned his body so that he could land on his feet something hit his shoulder throwing him off balance and he barely landed on his feet before he tumbled off and slammed into the red hot ground.   
  
" Colossus help Gambit!" shouted Scott.  
  
Colossus nodded, walking through the flames before he gathered the unconscious Canjun in his arms and moved back towards the group. Rogue looked worriedly at the blood running down the side of Remy's face, Kitty ran through the wall back into the art gallery avoiding the stream of fire heading her way. Logan watched as Jean smiled maliciously before he turned to Scott,  
  
" We gotta evac now!"  
  
" No! I won't leave her."   
  
Logan growled before he lifted Storm into his arms," Fine stay, see if I care but I am getting the kids out of here." Scott frowned for a moment before realising Logan was right, turning to the group he shouted,  
  
" Get to the bus."  
  
Everyone nodded before they all sprinted, as they reached the bus Colossus unformed his metallic state, placing Remy on a seat before he dived into the driver's seat and as the last student got on board, he slammed the accelerator down. Logan laid Storm down on one of the seats and looked on worriedly as she still wasn't conscious, Rogue attended to Bobby as he nursed a broken arm but Remy was slowly coming round. Groaning he rubbed his head and frowned as blood covered his palm,  
  
" Trust Remy to get himself hurt."  
  
Getting to his feet he looked around and noted all the hurt people, he sighed before the bus filled with screams as suddenly something ripped through the metal and left a hole fifty centimetres wide in the roof," Sacre bleu!" Logan looked to Remy,  
  
" You okay?" Getting a nod he turned to the group of frightened teenagers," It's gonna be okay, just sit tight and it will all be over soon." Looking up as he sensed movement, he raised his eyebrows as the young Canjun was opening the back door of the bus and was watching as Jean circled the bus," And what in the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Remy turned round, his eyes gleaming before he smirked," Seems to me that someone needs to keep that Chere busy or we all be de dead."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened, turning round she watched as suddenly he disappeared and there was suddenly a thud ontop of the roof," What is that idiot doing?"  
  
Logan smiled to himself," Keeping Jean busy and saving our asses." Rogue frowned, why did she care? Bobby winced which made her stop and cuddle him. Meanwhile outside Remy was on one knee before he slowly raised himself to his feet, the wind rushing past him made it very hard to balance but luckily for him, he had experience in this sort of thing. Pulling a five cards from his sleeve, he flipped them through his fingers until he formed a fan and as they glowed he let them fly. Smiling as they hit Jean hearing her scream before he dodged various retaliations but also using his cards to counteract the attacks.  
  
Remy quickly dodged to his right missing the flame burst by mire inches before throwing three more cards into the direction of the phoenix. Jean dodged two but the third impacted on her chest, the pain rocked her body as she felt like she would explode. Jean let out a scream before her feet touched the roof of the bus and as Remy readied himself for another attack. She suddenly stopped and collapsed to her knees, Remy frowned, what was going on? He stayed in the same spot as there was no way in hell he was going near that woman!  
  
He frowned as she didn't move, moving swiftly across the roof he knelt down beside her," Chere?" His eyes grew worried as her cheeks were streaked with tears and she kept clenching and unclencing her jaw, he could tell she was having an inner debate. He cried out as suddenly her hand found his throat, her eyes blazed red as she began to lift him off his feet,  
  
" Pathetic...you really thought you, of all people could stop the Phoenix!"  
  
Remy struggled slightly, breaths were hard to come by but his hand found a card and he tossed it at her. Knowing full well what would happen, he remarked," Bad mistake miss, underestimate the Gambit." Jean's eyes widened as the card exploded inbetween them, it threw her backwards off the bus before Gambit flipped in the air and landed crouched on the front of the bus. He smirked at the surprised look on Colossus' face,   
  
" Logan!" Colossus shouted.  
  
Wolverine turned his head, his eyes falling on the young cajun who winked at him and he couldn't help but smile," Well I'll be damned." He moved to the back of the bus, his eyes faltered as he saw Jean lying in the middle of the road. He looked to Scott who had his head in his hands, walking over he placed a reassuring hand on his back. He shook his head laughing as Remy seemed to make himself at home on the front of the bus, finding a seat behind Ororo he smoothed back her hair.   
  
" Just hold on Ro, just hold on."  
  
*************  
  
They finally pulled up to the mansion to be greeted by the Professor, his face was worried and it turned to concern when he saw Storm. He instantly gestured for them to go in, catching Scott by the arm as he went past," We have to talk.." Scott nodded before he helped the other students inside, his mind still very on Jean and what happened back there. Logan on the other hand was rushing down to the medical facility with Storm in his arms, he was worried as she she still hadn't opened her eyes and God did he want to see those big blue eyes.  
  
Rogue and Bobby were following shortly behind, Rogue's eyes however were not on Bobby. They were on Remy as he argued with Scott over whether or not he needed medical attention, suddenly he looked up and red on black eyes met green and something she had never experienced happened. She had an overwhelming urge to pull him close and to kiss him, shaking her head she returned her attention to her hurt boyfriend. She wondered if that feeling was what people meant by chemistry?  
  
Logan laid Storm out on a bed, before he looked to the Professor," What in the hell is going on?"  
  
" Jean is not herself, we must...we must make sure she hurts no-one else." Professor X remarked sadly.  
  
" And how do you suggest we do that?" Demanded an angry Scott, eventhough his eyes were hidden by his visor. Anyone could see the pain in his face.  
  
The Professor took a deep breath as he replied in a very sad voice," We must end her life."  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors notes : I am SO sorry this took forever and a day but my creativity ran away and it ONLY just came back...damn Muses!   
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
" Are you insane?" Yelled a very angry Scott.  
  
The Professor simply met his fury with a calm reply," No I am not insane, she is no longer herself Scott and we cannot allow the Phoenix to hurt anymore people!"  
  
Logan nodded, he knew the Professor was right as much as he loathed to think about it. Jean was a danger to everyone else and as X-Men it was their job to protect those people. He glanced to Storm as she laid unconscious on the bed and his anger flared slightly. Scott however was having none of it as he snarled," This is Jean you're talking about Professor! Not some stranger!"  
  
" I am fully aware of that Scott but there is no other choice!"  
  
Logan was about to say something but a slight groan from behind him instantly caught his attention, he held onto Storm's hand tightly as he smoothed her hair away from her face just relieved to see those blue eyes again," Hey Ro, how you feeling?"  
  
Storm smiled softly as she squeezed his hand," I believe I have seen better days." She sat up slowly, and smiled as Logan helped her," Professor what must we do?"  
  
The Professor nodded at her before Scott cried out," You've all lost your minds!" He turned to look at Logan," Come on Logan, surely you can back me up on this one?"  
  
Logan met his visored gaze before he commented," You know how much I love Jeannie Scott but like the Prof says, she's a danger."  
  
Scott shook his head before he stormed out of the mansion slamming the door shut behind him, the Professor sighed before he turned back to the remaining mutants. Bobby's arm was now in a cast courtesy of Rogue and Remy was tending to his own wounds muttering which the Professor knew were swear words in french, Colossus had got the other students to their rooms with the help of Kitty. The Professor gestured for Storm, Logan and Colossus to follow him and as Storm stepped off the bed, Logan slid his arm around her waist and supported her as she walked. She gave him a beautiful smile, and he had to stop himself from pulling her closer and showing her how much he cared but they had other things to deal with first. Colossus followed after the three of them, glancing back before he gave Kitty a reassuring smile.  
  
Remy smirked slightly as he mopped up the blood on the side of his face," I think dat they think we not mature enough to help, no?"  
  
Bobby snarled," Shut up! You know nothing."  
  
Remy laughed as his eyes glittered," That is where you are wrong, I know a lot." He smirked at this point which made Bobby mad, but Rogue's hand on his arm stopped him from punching Remy. Remy's sharp eyes didn't miss that," Do not worry Chere, I won't hurt him so he still be a pretty boy, oui?" Bobby's eyes flared angrily shrugging off Rogue's hand before he pulled Remy to his feet by the collar on his coat,   
  
" You better watch what you say Canjun!" He snapped angrily.  
  
Rogue sighed softly," Leave him be Bobby."  
  
Bobby turned his head, levelling a cold gaze at Rogue," Worried I might hurt him? Why do you care what I do to him?"  
  
Rogue simply crossed her arms, looking at him through a white strand of hair," I care because he's one of us now, and the Professor don't appreciate fighting!"  
  
Remy pushed Bobby backwards, his red iris' glittering dangerously," Touch me again monsieur and you will regret it." Bobby growled at Remy before he suddenly grabbed Remy by the throat, lifting him off the ground and Remy could hear Rogue screaming for Bobby to stop before he felt something cold growing around his neck. He flicked a card from his sleeve before charging it, throwing it at Bobby until it exploded pushing them apart. Remy twisted his body in the air and landed agilely on his feet but Bobby on the other hand was thrown to the ground. Remy met Rogue's eyes before he watched as she ran to Bobby's side, Remy shook his head,  
  
" Told ya, you would regret it." He muttered before he turned on his heel and walked away leaving the lovers alone.  
  
Rogue helped Bobby to his feet, before she shouted angrily," What in the hell was that about?" Bobby ignored her turning his back on her but she wasn't just about to let this drop, she grabbed his arm and pulled him round to face her," Oh no you don't! You're not just walking away on me."  
  
Bobby pulled his arm free and snapped," What do you care?" Rogue at this point looked very confused," I see how you look at him! I see how he looks at you, I'm not that dumb you know." He stalked off leaving Rogue looking after him, she couldn't believe he had just said that but deep down she knew he was right. What was it about this Remy guy that made her act the way she did? She loved Bobby didn't she?  
  
************  
  
" So Professor, you're sure there's no way of getting this thing out of Jeannie?"   
  
The Professor looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied," I can think of two ways, one is to take Jean's body to the brink of death so the Phoenix will be forced to find a new host or the other is to deliver a shock large enough to force it out, but both are very dangerous." Logan growled slightly before he crossed his arms, his mind was racing. There had to be a way to save Jean, there just had to be. Storm glanced to Logan and she could see the emotion he felt in his eyes, she knew how much he loved Jean and she understood. She loved Jean as a sister, and would do everything she could to make sure she survived this,  
  
" Professor, I believe if I can get close enough to Jean. I will be able to deliver the shock required to push the Phoenix out of Jean's body." Logan's eyes widened before they finally rested on Storm, her face was set and it didn't look like she was going to take no for an answer. The Professor simply nodded,  
  
" You understand the risks involved?" Storm simply nodded," As you wish Ororo, but remember if you do fail. We will be forced to kill her..but I'll gather the others, we will need all the help we can get if this is to succeed." With that he left Logan and Storm alone, Logan was instantly by Storm's side,  
  
" Ro..you don't have to do this."  
  
Storm met his eyes as she replied," Do not worry Logan, Jean will survive this."  
  
Logan growled under his breath, damn this woman! Didn't she see how he felt? Moving his hand till it cupped the side of her face, he murmured quietly," I'm concerned about you Ro, we've seen what Jeannie can do and you remember how she put you into that wall?"  
  
Storm nodded again, the determination in her eyes faltering for a second. She had to resist moving her face to his touch, did he have any idea what that did to her? She took a deep breath before she said," I will be fine.."  
  
Logan's face looked pained for a second before he suddenly leaned forward, his hand sliding to hold her by the back of her neck as he pulled her to him and kissed her. Storm's eyes widened slightly at this before she finally gave in, her lips slid over his as her hands gripped at his top pulling him even closer. Logan was in seventh heaven, she tasted like strawberries and cream and the feel of her lips on his was almost driving him insane and he still couldn't quite believe she was kissing him back. His hands found their way into her hair, as he slowly sucked on her bottom lip and she instantly reacted by opening her mouth slightly and he could almost taste her breath before she suprised him by sliding her tongue into his mouth. As the kiss deepened and Logan could hear his heartbeat in his ears, she pulled away letting out small shaky breaths but he noted her grip on his top hadn't loosened.  
  
" Logan.." Logan swallowed deeply as he pulled his eyes to meet hers," That...That was unexpected." At this point he chuckled weakly as he moved one hand to rest on the side of her face, his thumb stroking over her brown skin,  
  
" Yeah Ro...I've..well.."  
  
She rested a finger on his lips, shushing him softly," There will be time for words later...now is the time for action." Logan lifted an eyebrow questioningly before his question was answered as she pulled him to her kissing him again. Logan responded quickly and fiercely, his tongue slid into her mouth before it slowly traced the roof of her mouth then he groaned as he felt her tongue brush across his, she then pulled away slowly and reluctantly, her blue eyes were now a darker shade as she slid her tongue over her lips slowly," There will be time for this later as well, but right now we have a job to do."  
  
Logan scowled, growling deeply before he moved away and nodded," Yeah, you're right Ro..better get this over with huh?"  
  
She gave him a smile before she got to her feet, the pair of them walked back to the others. Bobby and Rogue were stood on opposite sides of the room and both were glowering at one another, Logan made a mental note to ask about that later. Remy had wandered back in and was lazily reclining against a wall, smirking in Bobby's general direction whilst Kitty was clutching at Colossus' arm and Scott was having a heated discussion with the Professor in a corner. The Professor turned his head before he excused himself from Scott, moving his wheelchair to the centre of the group as he explained,  
  
" As I am sure you have all noticed, our friend Jean Grey is not herself. She has been taken over by an entity that calls itself the Phoenix, and right now she poses one of the greatest threats that we have ever known so I am afraid we have two choices, one is kill her and the other is to shock the body enough so it forces the entity out." He paused letting people gasp and mutter in surprise before he continued," Our first plan of action is to try and force the Phoenix out but we are going to need all of you if we are to distract the Phoenix enough so Storm can deliver that shocking blow, but if this does not work..then..." He let out a shaky breath," We will have to kill her."  
  
Scott muttered under his breath, Storm looked around and she could see the pain everyone was feeling clearly in their eyes all except Remy. He seemed perfectly calm as he flicked a card from finger to finger, she looked to Scott and sighed at the expression on his face. She then looked to the Professor as he spoke again," I understand if anyone does not want to be involved and nothing will be held against them." He looked over the group expectantly.  
  
Remy moved from the wall walking over to the Professor," Gambit is in." He smirked before looking at the others and as his eyes fell on Rogue. She moved forward and stood beside Logan smiling nervously. Scott shook his head but still walked forward to stand beside Storm, the only people who remained were Colossus, Kitty and Bobby. Colossus glanced to Kitty before he too walked forward, Kitty's eyes darted from the Professor to Colossus then back again before she muttered," Oh hell! Why not!" With that she ran forward and grinned at Colossus, all eyes now turned to Bobby but as he stepped forward. The Professor held his hand up,   
  
" You're injured Bobby, you and I will remain here to keep the students calm." Bobby was about to argue but one look from the Professor told him he just shouldn't. He moved his gaze over to Rogue, watching as she avoided looking at him. He sighed and simply nodded at the Professor. The Professor then turned to the others," Good luck." Storm smiled weakly before she turned on her heel and made her way to the X-Jet.  
  
LATER....  
  
Storm controlled the path of the X-Jet as it weaved through the air, she then heard Scott comment," A lot of activity below us." Storm nodded, taking a deep breath she flipped a couple of switches before she eased the plane down towards the ground. Logan looked out the window, his eyes looking on sadly as sure enough floating in the air with flames burning off her was Jean. Except it wasn't Jean anymore, he had to keep telling himself that and he would be okay. Storm slowly touched the X-Jet down, unbuckling her seatbelt she shouted," Okay let's do this!"  
  
With that they flooded out of the X-Jet, Scott winced at the amount of destruction Jean had created. Turning to Colossus and Kitty he shouted," Get the civilians out of here and keep them safe!" Colossus nodded before both he and Kitty ran over to the scared and hurt people, ushering them away from this scene. Remy looked up at Jean, tilting his head,  
  
" Okay, Gambit be no expert but how do we get her attention when she seems quite content with destroying things?"  
  
" The Canjun's got a point." Logan muttered.   
  
Rogue swallowed looking to Scott and Storm, Storm shrugged," I suppose the same way I got her attention the last time."   
  
Scott shook his head," I'll do it." With that he placed fingertips at the side of his visor and suddenly a red beam hit Jean in the side, Jean cried out loudly before angry eyes rested on Scott,  
  
" You will pay for that!" She snarled angrily before suddenly a flame raced towards him, Remy quickly shoved Scott out of the way and with one flick of his wrist. A silver staff extended from his sleeve and he used it to vault over the blast, flipping in the air he landed on his feet again. Jean cried out, the Phoenix obviously angered now," Pitiful excuses of mutants, I will make you all know the true power of the Phoenix!"  
  
Her body became almost consumed by the flames, and she thrust them outwards. Logan threw himself at Storm, knocking her out of the way of the blast before he growled,  
  
" Goddamnit! Jeanie..."  
  
Jean's lip curled into a smirk as she looked upon the Wolverine," I know how much you cared for this body Wolverine, after all..you cared enough to sleep with her.."  
  
Logan's eyes flew open and he scowled, turning his head he found two very wide and shaking blue eyes watching him," Ro.." He tried to say before he let out a cry as a red blast hit him in the back, Logan flew through the air before he came to an abrupt stop. Grunting slightly, he levelled his gaze on Scott who looked like he wanted to kill him. He wasn't worried about Scott, he didn't care about him but Ororo was another matter. He turned his eyes to look at her but she simply shook her head and looked away from him, cursing under his breath lightly, he struggled to his feet.  
  
Remy looked to Rogue with a raised eyebrow, she simply shrugged with a look that said she didn't know what to do at this point either." Oh..I suppose he forgot to mention that." Jean remarked in a voice that suggested she knew what she was doing exactly. Scott ignored the taunting remarks of Jean, his sight was firmly on Logan and his mind full of all the wonderfully nasty things he could and would do to him.  
  
A hand on his arm stopped him and he turned to rest his visored gaze on Storm," Not now Scott.." She said softly, her eyes moved to look at Logan for a brief moment before she looked back to Scott and just shook her head," Not now." Scott frowned, glancing to Logan before he nodded. He knew Storm was right, he would deal with Logan later once the threat of the Phoenix had been dealt with, turning back around. Jean lifted an eyebrow before she smirked and in a loud booming voice, she shouted,  
  
" Now that touching scene is over and done with, shall we get this over with?"  
  
Storm closed her eyes, drawing her power to her before she nodded," We shall.." With that, she opened her now glowing white eyes and she used the winds around her to lift herself into the air," Oh..I feel I should warn you, it's going to get awfully dangerous right about now." With that she smirked at Jean before her hands extended towards the sky, her head arched back as she channeled her power through her words of chanting and soon enough, the skies broke open and rain poured onto the people below.  
  
Scott nodded, looking to Storm before he shouted to the others," Remy, keep Jean distracted, Rogue help Colossus and Kitty!"  
  
Remy gave him a mock salute before he winked at Rogue as he charged his pack of cards and released them one after another at Jean, before Rogue ran off. Looking back one last time, she found herself wishing the Canjun well and she really didn't have any idea why. Scott pressed his hand to his visor and unleashed another beam at Jean, he was merciless in his attack on her. That thing was no longer the woman he loved and even if she was, he had to do this as much as it pained him. Logan looked to Storm, before he ran to the nearest tree. Using his arms, he swung himself up the branches, and as he settled on the branch. He pushed off from it and slashed across Jean's back with his claws before he hit the ground and rolled with the momentum.  
  
Jean cried out in pain at the onslaught of attacks before she narrowed her now pitch black eyes and used the powers at her disposal, to lift Scott and to fling him into the nearest wall. Her attention turned to Remy and she smiled as she extended a hand, Remy's eyes widened as it felt like something was wrapping around his neck and slowly strangling his breath away. Rogue turned her head as she heard Remy cry out, a sudden chill went through her body at the sight of him in trouble. Against her better judgement, she ran back over and flung herself head first into Remy which in turned severed Jean's connection and the pair of them tumbled to the ground together.  
  
Logan muttered," Dammit!" He noticed Storm had still done nothing and he wondered what in the hell she was doing, the rain continued to pour and he noticed the increase of it, she was definitely up to something and it would seem it was up to him to keep Jean distracted long enough so she could do it. Raising himself from the ground, he took a run at the nearest lamp post. Once he had ran into it, he latched his hands around it and proceeded to clamber up it quickly using his claws wherever possible, once at the top. He crouched agilely before finally launching himself at Jean, he grimaced in pain as he collided with Jean bringing the both of them crashing to the ground.  
  
" How dare you!" Jean shouted angrily, her hand found his chest and a flame spread out beneath her palm. Her eyes gleamed as Logan cried out in pain, her voice echoed through his head and the flame burned his skin. Storm lowered her hands, finally feeling the power she would need circulating through her body but as she heard Logan cry out in pain, she turned her head and her eyes widened as she watched Jean hurt Logan. Her anger flared, and all she thought about was getting Logan away from her and giving her the shock of her life.  
  
Jean cried out as an optic blast from Scott caught her in the neck, her body was forced out from under Logan allowing him to fall to the ground coughing and holding his chest. Remy on the other hand was smirking, as Rogue was sprawled over him and he found himself looking straight into those big beautiful green eyes.   
  
" Mmm well hello there, chere." He purred gently which earnt him a blush and roll of the eyes from Rogue.  
  
Meanwhile Jean was picking herself off the ground, muttering about how she would make them all pay for such insolence but she was suddenly confronted by Storm," You are wrong, it is you who will pay." Jean's lips curled into a smirk, but before she could say or do anything. Storm had forced her palm onto Jean's chest, directly over her heart and a lightning bolt crackled through the air and hit the now joined pair.  
  
Jean's head arched back and she cried in agony. Storm gritted her teeth but blood ran from the sides of her mouth as she kept her hand where it was, lightning bolts joined the one lightning bolt and finally Jean's back arched and from her body came a burst of orange and red flame in the form of a bird. Her eyes flew open, and she dropped to the ground, her body jerked several times before finally she laid still.   
  
" Jean!" Scott cried out, pushing himself away from the ground. He went running to her side and began to cradle her in his arms, his hand brushed away stray strands of her hair as she muttered her name gently. Logan looked to Storm, he smiled as she seemed to be fine but that was soon replaced by panic as bloody blue eyes met his, and suddenly she just dropped to the ground with eyes shut.  
  
" Ro!!"   
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE! 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors notes : Thank you to all of my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy the ending as much as you've loved the beginning :-) And BIG warning here..this chapter just happens to be NC-17...it's my first ever try so please be GENTLE!   
  
**** = Indicates a past event  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
It had been days, almost a week and she still hadn't woken. Logan hadn't moved from her side, despite Hank's urging him to do so. He had large dark circles under his eyes and Logan hadn't always been the neatest of people but even for him, he looked ragged and scruffy. His eyes looked over at the woman he had hurt and the woman he had come to love, bowing his head. He pressed his lips to her hand, whispering softly,  
  
" C'mon Ro..you have to wake up."  
  
She still remained unresponsive and all the Wolverine could do was hold back the tears he knew threatened to fall, he wasn't a man who cried easily but it would seem Ororo brought out so many different sides of him. He opened his eyes and turned his head sharply as a hand rested on his shoulder, to say he was shocked would be an understatement, as Scott looked down at him.  
  
" You know Logan, you really should try to get some rest."  
  
Logan was confused, this was the man who had tried to kill him less than a week ago with good reason. He simply shook his head," I can't Cyke, not until I know she's going to be okay.." Scott simply nodded, taking a seat as he looked at Storm, Logan shifted as he wondered if he was the only one who sensed the tension in the air. He took this moment to do something he thought he would never do, and that was to apologise to Scott.  
  
" Uh Scott, about..about what happened with me and Jean.."   
  
Scott held up his hand, his face totally unreadable but for once it didn't hold the usual malovelence it did towards him," Don't, I understand..well okay, I don't understand but just remember this Logan, you even look at Jean in any way I don't approve of, I will make sure you live to regret the day you ever came here." He then simply smiled which was met by a smirk from Logan,  
  
" Understood, Cyke."  
  
With that Scott nodded and got to his feet, before he patted Logan's shoulder and left. Logan sighed, as he looked back to Storm and there was still no change.  
  
************  
  
" You think she's gonna be okay?" Rogue asked as she moved her eyes from her classwork, Remy tipped his head and remarked,  
  
" She'll be fine Chere, Ororo be a strong woman. I'm sure she'll pull through, she's just getting some beauty sleep." He then moved his head back, to lightly smirk in the direction of Bobby who was glowering at him. Rogue sighed and shook her head, ever since this Canjun had come to school, things had gone from bad to worse and for some odd reason, she found herself actually wanting to be around him. She growled lightly under her breath, and rested her head in her arms.  
  
" Stop worrying your pretty head Chere, it don't do you any good." Remy said softly.  
  
Rogue turned her head to look at Remy, noting the soft smile on his lips before she simply shook her head," You're encouragable, you know that Canjun?"  
  
Remy simply smiled and winked.  
  
************  
  
Storm's eyes slowly opened and she was disorientated for a moment, questions like where was she? How had she got here? raced through her head, she remembered Jean, the battle and what she had done. Then she remembered Jean's words and it felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart, the man she was in love with and who perhaps for a moment, loved her..had slept with Jean, his one little obssession. Storm couldn't help but let a small sad smile spread across her lips, how could she ever compete with a woman who had claim over Logan's heart for so long? Turning her head, she frowned as her eyes rested on the sleeping form of Logan, he would occasionally grunt or twitch but his hand remained tight on hers.  
  
Before, she would have thought it was sweet but now, all she could do was scowl and jerk her hand free. Logan's head shot up at the sudden movement and he thought for a moment, he was dreaming. She was awake and looking back at him, but his joy of seeing her awake was soon tarnished by the coldness in those blue eyes.  
  
" Ro! Thank God you're okay." He said in a rushed voice.  
  
Storm merely lifted an eyebrow before she sat up, or attempted to but as Logan went to help, she pushed him away," Yes I am fine." Logan frowned at her voice, it was so cold and so clipped. He frowned further as she was getting out of the bed, and removing the various drips from her arms,  
  
" What are you doing Ro? You need to rest."  
  
Storm blatantly ignored Logan, she wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. The image of him and Jean together was a little too much for her to bear right now and she did not want him to see her cry, not over him. She began to walk away from him, before she felt a hand grab hold of her arm and she was spun round. She tried not to let it show how much he affected her, especially this close. His eyes practically bore into hers and his breath washed over her, it smelt faintly of cigars," Talk to me Ro..please, I know what I did was wrong and I never meant to hurt you.."   
  
Storm's jaw twitched and she felt her resolve weakening, he always did that to her..he always had a way of getting under her skin, no matter what she tried." Well you did Logan, now let go of me.." Logan's eyes flashed, before she felt the grip on her arm loosen as finally she was released," Thank you." She replied coldly before she turned and walked out of the medlab.  
  
Logan's posture slumped before he grabbed the chair and flung it into the side of the wall, his anger at himself taking over as from his hands, six metallic claws extended and with a forceful thrust outwards. He had destroyed the med lab bed and left huge gaping holes and slashes in the nearby wall. Finally the rabid Wolverine slumped to the ground and buried his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do, not anymore.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER....  
  
Storm was sat in her room, she had not set foot outside of it for more than ten minutes and she had been avoiding both Logan and Jean at all costs. She had seen Scott and talked with him and she still couldn't understand what had happened or why it had happened. For a moment, she lost herself in the past for a brief moment.  
  
****  
  
A soft knock at her door, awoke Storm from the unsettled sleep she had fallen into. Sitting up slowly, she smoothed down her hair," Come in." She was surprised when Scott's head appeared around the door," Hello Scott." She said gently, as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him. He gave her a small smile and took a seat,  
  
" How are you, Ororo?"   
  
Storm shrugged replying," I am fine thank you." Eventhough it was a total lie and she was sure Scott knew that as well, or at least she hoped he knew. She hoped Jean had enough sense to talk to him about the incident," And you?"  
  
Scott sighed, shaking his head," Not too good, Jean keeps avoiding me." He rubbed a hand through his hair," I mean, shouldn't I be the one avoiding her?"  
  
" Yes you should, but she's probably just worried that she's hurt you."  
  
He nodded," Yeah I know, I just don't know what to do next Ro. I mean I love her, god knows I do but how do I get past this?" Storm got out of the bed, and walked over to her friend before she gave his hand a squeeze,  
  
" It's going to be okay Scott, Jean loves you..it did happen but you two love one another so that should be enough." Scott turned his visored gaze on Storm and he frowned,  
  
" What about you and Logan?"  
  
There was nothing she could but stare back at Scott, she really had nothing to say.  
  
****  
  
Sighing softly as she pulled herself from the memory, she closed her eyes and rubbed at the tight knot in her neck, trying to forget the feel of Logan's hands and the taste of his lips. This only worked to further her feeling of loss, betrayal and most of all hurt. Suddenly a loud knock at her door jarred her from her thoughts, she frowned lightly and then scowled deeply as Logan's rough voice said from the other side,  
  
" Please Ro! Just let me talk to you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at the door," Leave me alone Logan! I do NOT want to see you."  
  
She heard a light growl coming from the other side and she gasped gently as suddenly the door was forced open and Logan's eyes bore into her own. She was stunned for a moment, before she moved from her bed and shouted angrily,  
  
" What do you think you are doing? How dare you!" She gestured to the door and then snapped her head back towards him," Are you out of your mind?"  
  
Logan's face looked haunted, his eyes didn't hold their usual spark and his body was visibly slumped. He looked like a man who had nearly given up all hope," Ro please just hear me out, that's all I'm asking here!" He watched as her arms slid over her chest and her jaw tightened, he knew there was no way he was going to get her to listen. He knew how stubborn this woman could be when she wanted to be, and Lord did he love her for that but right now, it wasn't the best of things. He moved forward then watched as she took a step back, he lifted an eyebrow and did this a few more times until she had no choice but to stand still as her back was now against the wall.  
  
Storm realised she was trapped, but she raised her chin and rested cold blue eyes on Logan's face as he moved in closer and she could feel his harsh breaths washing over her face. Logan's nose twitched as he took in the scent of her, he could smell her anger, her hurt but most of all he could smell her lust and desire. He leaned in and sniffed slowly at her neck, feeling her body tensing,  
  
" Get out of my way." She said in a low harsh whisper.  
  
Logan tipped his head," What if I say no?"  
  
Her eyes flashed and her hand found his cheek, which left him with one very red cheek. He didn't move however and so Storm went to strike him again but she gasped lightly, as his hand snaked around her wrist and forced her hand to the wall. Her breathing was quick now, and she wasn't sure what was driving her anymore, it was no longer anger but something else. " Logan...let go.." She managed to say but somewhere inside of her, she didn't want him to. She practically shivered as his nose brushed over her slowly, she wasn't sure if he had done that on purpose but it still caused a reaction.  
  
Logan pressed even closer until she could feel his warm skin against hers, and then as his lips captured hers, she relinquished all control to his strong arms and fierce touch. Her lips pressed against his urgently, wanting to taste him and feel him close, so lost in the kiss she didn't even notice that Logan's hands had travelled down over her sides to grip tightly as he returned her kisses slowly. Storm's hands moved from her sides to run through his thick hair, her fingertips brushing across the skin of his scalp lightly which caused a growl to emit from the back of his throat. Logan had never thought this was possible, the feel of her skin under his fingers was undescribable and all he could think was 'must be closer'.  
  
Storm's leg snuck up slowly, her toes making small tracks across the denim of his jeans until much like a snake, she had her leg wrapped around the back of his thigh, pulling him inescapably closer. Her tongue flicked out across his and she pulled his lips closer to hers by sucking slowly, she could feel them curling into a smile under her touch and she knew that he liked that. His hands slid up her sides slowly, pushing her top up as he desperately sought yet more skin, just wanting to feel more of her. Her name found a place on his lips, it seemed so natural that he was finding it hard to believe this was happening but any thoughts fled his mind when he heard her gasp lightly as his thumbs rested on the rise of her breasts, he couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Her neck arched slowly as his lips ran over the skin gently, her eyes slid shut as she lost herself in the sensation but she couldn't hold back a faint moan as the buttons of her top were undone slowly and he dotted kisses across the lace of her bra. Logan felt himself shuddering in response to her moan, how in the hell did she do that? His hands moved up to slowly push the top off her shoulders and down her arms, his lips never moving from her skin as he did this. Slowly opening her eyes, she gazed down on him, her thoughts moving to Jean for a moment, wondering if this was how he had kissed her but as if he was reading her mind, he silenced any of those thoughts with a rough yet loving kiss.  
  
More than happy to return the kiss, Storm made good use of her hands as they slid down to the bottom of his vest and quickly she pulled the vest up before she yanked it over his head, crushing his lips with hers once more. Moving her hands, she raked her nails up his chest slowly, finding all the curves and exploring every inch of his skin. Logan gasped softly at her touch, allowing a growl to escape his lips as he nuzzled into her, his lips running over hers as his tongue played with hers. He felt her hips pressing into his, rocking ever so gently and he felt his eyes rolling back up at the sensation before he grunted, gripping her tightly beneath the thighs as he lifted her rather effortlessly. Storm smiled, sliding her legs around Logan as she moved her arms around his neck before she felt her back moving away from the wall and she was being carried back towards the bed.  
  
Logan gently pressed Storm back into the bed, as he moved his lips over the skin of her stomach. She let out a shaky breath as her back arched to every kiss, she murmured his name in loving tones as his hands snuck around to the clasp of her bra. Lifting herself slightly, she felt his fingers working quickly and soon enough, her bra was discarded to the ground and his lips were on her breasts. He savoured the sweet taste of her skin as he kissed and sucked on the soft flesh beneath his lips, she really was a Goddess and he intended to show her, that he loved her and only her. Storm let out a harsh breath, her breathing quick and erratic by now as she was caught up in the wave of passsion washing over her. Her hands moved down to the button on Logan's jean, and with one fluid motion she had both that undone and his zip down, her fingers snuck round to the band of his jeans. Gripping lightly, before she tugged them down slowly, he did the rest by kicking his jeans aside when they touched his ankles.  
  
" Logan.." She muttered softly as he kissed at her neck again and his hands made quick work of her own jeans, depositing them on the ground before he met her lips again, her lips moved back against his eagerly as her hands circled the small of his back tugging almost playfully at the band of his boxers, silk boxers at that she thought rather randomly before she simply smiled and slid her hands in. Logan's eyes snapped open at the sudden invasion, before they simply shut as he nipped at her lips as he worked on removing the one garment standing in his way. Storm's soft sighs and groans were enough to encourage him and her panties soon joined the rest of her clothes on the ground.  
  
By now, she was very impatient which for her was strange but she was. Her hands soon removed his boxer shorts and she shuddered at the feel of him against her, so naked and so vulnerable. The thought of that was more than enough to make her shake and for her kisses to change from fierce and passionate to soft and loving. God she loved this man, so very much. Logan pulled away long enough to look her in the eye, saying gently,  
  
" Ororo, I love you."  
  
Her eyes widened at the sudden revelation before her lips curled into a smile and she replied softly," And I love you, Logan." His face lit up before he pulled her close and kissed her deeply before he felt her leg sliding around him, she had made the first move and now it was his turn. He ran his hand to grip at her thigh lightly as he finally slid into her, taking a sudden breath at the sensation then he felt her body shake lightly and this only increased the sensation that was already pulsing through him. Her hips pressed against his, rocking slowly pulling him closer as the pace picked up and her kisses became urgent as did his.  
  
He braced his hands beside her as his back arched with every new thrust into her, he gasped her name out inbetween sharp breaths when she gripped at his sides and used that to press herself even closer. Sweat slid over both their skins, and Logan fought for breath when her mouth found a sweatbead as it gathered in the nape of his neck, and her tongue played across his skin slowly. He quickened his movements, hearing her moan at the change before he pulled her close and paid close attention to her lips. The pair of them rode out the wave of pleasure completely captivated by one anothers lips and touch that when the last huddle between pleasure and ectasy was finally overcome, neither of them noticed apart from the shuddering of their bodies.  
  
Finally Logan simply collapsed against her and her arms snaked around him. Pulling him close to her as she pressed kisses to his hair and skin, his head raising slowly to meet her soft gaze. A gentle smile spread across his lips, as he leaned up to nuzzle his nose against hers. Logan had never been known for gentleness but Storm did bring it out on him,  
  
" Am I forgiven?" He asked softly, worry laced every word.  
  
Storm nodded," Yes Logan, I do. Just kiss me and everything will be okay."  
  
He smiled again and kissed her sweetly, a kiss she return very happily. She was certain he loved her and all fear that he still loved Jean, fled from her mind when his arms moved around her pulling her close. When she kissed him, he felt like he could do the impossible, there was just something about Storm that made his heart soar. The kiss lasted mere minutes but it felt like an eternity to both until finally they simply cuddled down together and fell asleep wrapped up in the others tight embrace.  
  
They remained like this throughout night, both too worried about this just being a dream to let go for even one second. But slowly as dawn crept across the outside world, Logan opened his eyes and he let out an almost surprised breath as there she was. Curled around him, her head cushioned against his chest and her white hair fanned out around her, he thought he had seen beauty once but seeing her like this, shattered any illusions he might have had of what defined beauty. His hand moved to stroke across the side of her face, loving the feel of her skin and admiring her beautiful face. He felt truly at peace and for the first time in his life, the animal inside didn't cry out to him and he felt like a man instead of the beast he knew lurked in his soul.  
  
Hours past but to Logan, they seemed like mere seconds and he only realised what time it was when Storm's eyes finally opened and he glanced at the clock. He smirked slowly, he had spent the better part of four hours just watching her sleep but it was more than worth it, to see her gazing up at him with those eyes and that smile,  
  
"What are you staring at?" The smile widening as she snuggled closer.  
  
  
  
"The most beautiful thing ever." Was all Logan said as he hugged Storm again.  
  
THE END!  
  
(Big thanks to my friend John for helping me out on the ending as I was STUMPED! So thank you! And I hope you all enjoyed!) 


End file.
